Hallelujah
by SamAlterEgo
Summary: [DL] My first songfic based on the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Warning: Character Death


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's Note: Just something played in my mind when I listened to this song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. This is my first time doing a songfic so sorry if I did badly. Review please!

* * *

_**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah **_

Inside the holy church, I revisited the place where I once took the vow till death do us apart. Placing my hands on the symmetrical black and white tiles, I closed my eyes and let my heart led my fingers. My tears flew along with every key played in the soft chord, mingled with the echo in this sacred room.

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah **_

I felt a presence, her presence. Her hand traced my tears and wiped them with a gentle touch. She was sitting beside me, watching me finish the song that belonged to us. The last key inserted, I reopened my eyes as her hand cupped the left side of my face. Her beautiful smile brought one into my own face, I reached for her hand and gently applied pressure on it, dying to feel her touch on my face. She leaned forward and placed a soft but slow kiss on my lips as I closed my eyes to savor the taste of her perfect lips. At this blissful moment, I couldn't stop the single drop of tear running down my cheek.

_**Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

The lingering kiss and the gentleness of her brought back all the memories we shared. Her every smile, her peaceful sleeping form, her gracefulness, her everything and one by one, they played in front of my eyes. Then there came one of my favorite moment in my life happened in this room, the one where she made me the most happiest man in this universe by saying the words 'I do'. Once again, a tear was shed and I whispered 'I miss you' when we pulled away, face inches apart.

_**There was a time  
You let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving to  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah **_

Tugging my hand, she led me to the front of the altar. Standing there, I remembered our vows, remembered the blessing we got from our parents, friends and relatives, remembered the envy eyes watching us made the promises, promises about our better tomorrow. Again, her hand reached for my face, caressed me, never knowing how much I liked her doing that. Slowly her hand slipped away, instantly I grasped and putting it back on my face, shaking my head, protesting with my tears. Her feature softened, pulling me into her welcoming arms followed by a long passionate kiss.

_**Maybe there's a god above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

She started turned away, I still holding her hand. Inch by inch, her soft smooth hand slowly slipping away from mine until it left mine completely while I desperately trying to hold onto it. Eventually, I had to let go watching her walking toward the entrance where the light so bright I couldn't made out the world outside. My phone rang and I answered, somehow I already knew what this call would be.

"Danny, she is gone. The doctor has just announced her death." Stella cried.

Watching her retreating back moving into the white light, I only bid my farewell now, "Goodbye, Montana."


End file.
